The Future Of The Sand Village
by phoenix545
Summary: Gaara doesn't know what happened. One day he's being groomed to be, the next Kazekage, the next, he's pregnant and the role is given to a blonde idiot.-mpreg-
1. Chapter 1

**Warnings: mpreg, past mpreg, teenage pregnancy, omegaverse, omegaGaara, omegaIruka, betaTemari, alphaNaruto, alphaKankuro, OCs, chacters maybe OOC, other ships maybe added, motherly Iruka.**

Chapter 1

Rasa has run into a problem. One that may jeopardize the fate of the sand village. His youngest son, Gaara, is suppose to be the future Kazekage. Unlike many Kakge's, the Kazekage comes from the blood. What was the issue? Gaara was an omega. Omegas simply couldn't have that kind of power.

He was no doubt stronger than his older brother who is three years older than him, Kankuro. Rasa would give the role to his oldest son, but, Kankuro has decided he didn't want to remain in the village anymore and left a month ago. Next was his daughter, Temari, who is a beta, which is just as bad as being an omega, if not worse. She however ran off with an alpha. Not like he cared that much anyway.

Since his two oldest children were gone, that only left Gaara. No omega or beta has ever been Kazekage for it may make the village look weak having they're leader be the lowest dynamic. Not only that, Gaara will probably give omegas and betas rights. That will completely destroy the image of the sand village completely in the political eye.

The Kazekage couldn't just marry his son off. If he did, then the role as Kazekage would go to the alpha he married. In the sand village, you must be pregnant in order to get married. Rasa knew for a fact Gaara would never let anyone touch him in that sort of way. If they did, then they'd probably die.

If only something were to happen. Anything. Anything at all, would be a miracle.

* * *

 **things seem a little strange with the omega and beta thing but i promise to clarify in later chapers :)  
**

 **anyway,**

 **i hope you all enjoyed this chapter and i hope to see you in the next:D!**

 **thank you all for reading:)!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Warnings: mpreg, past mpreg, teenage pregnancy, omegaverse, omegaGaara, omegaIruka, betaTemari, alphaNaruto, alphaKankuro, OCs, chacters maybe OOC, other ships maybe added, motherly Iruka.**

Chapter 2

Gaara could remember perfectly how he met the blonde. He was sitting in a litter, being carried down the busy streets of Suna for celebration for him being chosen to be the next Kazekage. It was suppose to be a time of joy and gratefulness, but it was far from either. Alphas crowded the streets and booed, shouting things mostly directed at his father.

"He can't be Kazekage! He's an omega!"

"Omegas can't have that kind of power!"

"That omega will ruin the sand!"

The omega just wanted to leave. It's not like he expected anything different. Ever since he turned sixteen, the world fell at his feet. His brother left and so did his sister. Leaving only him. It's not like he asked to become Kazekage. He looked to his right through the thin white drapes into the crowed of angry people. Faces full of fury and eyes full of hate, along with cries of outrage. The omega looked off to his left. Same thing. This surrounded him. It felt like madness. He looked off to his right again where he saw blonde hair and blue eyes.

The redhead got a better look at the person. He was a boy about his age and was probably an alpha judging by how his scent didn't seem to stand out from any of the others around him. Their eyes met. Turquoise to sky blue. Instead of giving him an angry scowl like the rest did, he gave the omega a big, wide, stupid grin that could make anyone want to strangle him. Though, of whatever reason, Gaara gave a tiny smile back and slightly waved. Even when he looked away, he could still feel those eyes watching him. Which, surprisingly, didn't bother him.

* * *

 **thank you all for reading:)!  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**Warnings: mpreg, past mpreg, teenage pregnancy, deformities, mutations, omegaverse, omegaGaara, omegaIruka, betaTemari, alphaNaruto, alphaKankuro, OCs, chacters maybe OOC, other ships maybe added, motherly Iruka.**

Chapter 3

Naruto is just a simple peasant boy who moved to the sand with his family. He called them his family even though he wasn't blood related to either of them. The blonde lived with two people. One being Iruka-sensei, who was the mother figure in his life and was a mom. The other was Iruka-sensei's twelve year old son Moto who was also an alpha like him.

Moto was born with a facial deformity and mutation in the skin which he covered up these areas using bandages. Honestly, it's been so long since Naruto has seen him without the bandages that he can't even remember what he looked like. It was sad how the boy felt the need to hide behind bandages. Iruka and him have tried to tell him that instead of hiding, he should just embrace how he looks because really, neither cared what he looked like. Though, like his father, he was never a good listener.

Ugh, Moto's father. The alpha could not even think his name because it disgusted him. The boys father brought them all here from the leaf only to be abandon. Moto was only a few months old at the time when his father completely left them, so he didn't remember him which Naruto was grateful of.

How could he? Iruka-sensei is probably the most beautiful omega to ever walk the earth. He didn't even need glance in his direction but did, didn't need to give him the life most want. Naruto just couldn't rant hard enough, the alpha angered him that much.

Since omegas could not get jobs, it was really all up to him and Moto to keep at least bread on the table. What did they work for? Well, it wasn't the cleanest job, but it sorta paid good money. They cleaned the streets of animal feces.

"Hey!" Naruto said angrily, counting his money "This is way less then normal! What's the big idea?!" Moto nodded his head in agreement. Their boss, a fat, middle aged alpha with a big black beard laughed. His laugh was raspy like his voice.

"You would have made more if you weren't busy googling over that bitch that will soon be the next Kazekage!" the blonde growled.

"You probably shouldn't say about the future Kazekage!" the boss laughed again.

"Everyone knows it's true, omegas cannot simply have that power. His father is a fool."

"Why yo-!"

"Go, run along before I decided to cut your pay even more." Naruto let out a snarl before walking away, Moto close to his side. He ranted all the way to their home. Ah, there home. It wasn't the best house, but home is home. The house was made out of clay and was only one floor, with windows, but no glass, just wholes, a small kitchen, two rooms, and well, bathrooms were outside. When they opened the door, they were hit with a strong scent of omega. Which was a delightful and refreshing.

"Ah! There you two are!" Iruka-sensei said smiling as he cleaned the pot they used to cook with. "Will you please go to the well to get some water for dinner and your baths?" Naruto and Moto nodded.

"Sure thing sensei!" the blonde gave a thumbs up and a grin. The twelve year old grabbed the bucks then they headed out. Naruto let out a huff. "It's probably gonna be crowded. We'll be lucky if we get anywhere near the thing." he slumped slightly.

"All we have to do is show them my face and then they'll go running." Moto said with a mischief in his tone plus it glittered in his visible black eye. Naruto didn't want to laugh at that. "You can laugh, I made the joke." the blonde still didn't say anything.

When Moto's father left, the alpha tired his hardest to be the father figure in Moto's life. That didn't really turn out to be the case because he still was a giant kid himself despite being sixteen already. When they made it to the well, it was crowded like Naruto had said. Everyone pushed and shoved for a turn. They had to wait a very long time before getting there water. When they did, they went as fast as they could to get out of that war zone. The two caught their breaths, making their way home, talking about random things.

"I wonder why people hate the future Kazekage so much." Naruto randomly blurted out. Ever since the day he saw the redhead, he couldn't get him out of his mind for reasons unknown to the blonde. Moto looked at him before shrugging.

"He's an omega. People here think they can't have rights. It's no different really anywhere sadly." it was the same in the leaf, but things in the sand seemed so much more strict it was scary.

"Yeah..." he mumbled. Once they were home, the sun was setting, their house was always so far away from the city, and both still needed to take their baths. They gave the omega the water to cook with before the blonde took the first bath. The bathtub was located in the back of the house. It was nothing special. Just a wooden crate that they'd found. He remembers how one time he got a splinter on his butt from the tub. That made him shiver. After he was done bathing, he went inside and Moto went to go take his. He then sat down at the small wooden table, putting his one elbow up and leaning his cheek on the palm of his hand, starring off into space with a tiny smile on his lips.

Iruka noticed and smirked, putting his hands on the teens shoulders and leaned forward. "So, who is on your mind, huh?" the blonde was shocked for a second, being snapped out of his thoughts.

"Iruka-sensei," he said, getting a hum in response "What is your opinion on the future Kazekage?" the omega stood up, putting his hands on his hips, giving a very motherly posture.

"Who cares? He's rich, no matter what dynamic, alpha, beta, or omega, the rich are no good." the brunette continued to rant about the rich, but Naruto wasn't listening. He still had that omega on his mind.

It would be an honor if they could meet again.

* * *

 **thank you all for reading:)!  
**


	4. Chapter 4

**Warnings: mpreg, past mpreg, teenage pregnancy, deformities, mutations, omegaverse, omegaGaara, omegaIruka, betaTemari, alphaNaruto, alphaKankuro, OCs, chacters maybe OOC, TemarixOC, other ships maybe added, motherly Iruka, Google Translate, people in the sand village speak Arabic and English.**

Chapter 4

It was another back breaking day for the boys. Thankfully, their shift was almost over. Only another hour. Naruto wiped away the sweat from the top of his head with his arm, looking up at the sun. Could it get any hotter? Probably. When they were finally done scooping one of the most largest streets in all of Suna, they reported back to their boss. The alpha counted his money, growling.

"Now what's the problem! You cut our pay again! We didn't do anything this time!" his boss let out a raspy laugh that sound like a dying cat.

"You see boy, when the knew Kazekage is put into power, our economy will plummet. It's better to save up money now. So, that means, taking a some out of your pay. I need to live to you know." the younger alpha narrowed his eyes.

"It's always politics with you! Why I would-!"

"Lets go Naruto." Moto said bluntly, grabbing the blonde by his shirt, dragging him away. However, the blonde wasn't done ranting.

"Man...I hate that guy!" he shouted, crossing his arms. He was going to say a few more words before he was cut off.

"Who do you exactly think you are omega?! Mouthing that at me! Where is your alpha? Or do I have to put you in your place myself?" Naruto looked to see where the shouting was coming from. A shinobi was pressing an omega against the wall, and people were just passing by, not taking much interest. The omega was wearing a hooded cape. However the scent smelled so similar. No, it couldn't be. "Huh?! What was that omega?" the alpha leaned closer.

"I don't have a-!"

"There you are!" Naruto stepped in "I've been looking everywhere for you! How dare you leave my side without permission!" he took the pale wrist. The turquoise eyes glared at him, trying to free his wrist. "I'm sorry sir, I'll make sure he gets the idea." he started dragging the redhead away. The shinobi just stared. Once they were out of sight in an alleyway, Naruto felt a fist meet his jaw. "Hey what was that for...I helped you." he whined laying on the floor.

"What? Not going to try too rape me?" the redhead asked deeply and threatening.

"Huh? No, why would I?" the alpha rubbed his head. "Plus, I couldn't rape the next Kazekage." the omegas eyes went wide but decided to play dumb.

"Me? No, you've got the wrong person." Naruto stood up, giving a big stupid grin. That's when it clicked. Gaara remembered him from the festival. The one boy who smiled at him.

"No need to worry, I'll keep my mouth shut." he held out his hand "My name is Naruto Uzumaki! And I'm going to be Hokage someday!" Gaara looked at the hand. Should he really trust the alpha? He may have been the only one to smile, but that doesn't mean he should trust the blonde. Naruto raised an eyebrow "What's wrong? I won't do anything I swear! What's your name?"

"Gaara." he said, but didn't shake the tan hand.

"Gaara? That's a really pretty name!" Gaara raised an eye.

"Thanks...?"

"You're welcome!" man, that grin really makes you wanna punch him "So, is this your first time out on the streets by yourself?"

"Yes, but it's honestly no different from my home."

"Huh? Really? But you live in a palace! Don't you have more protection?"

"No, I'm an omega so I don't have much say at home or out. I'm only allowed to do what I am told." it was the sad truth. Omegas were raised to be submissive. "Sometimes the guards will try to have sex with me while I'm sleeping, but they always end up half dead." sweat dripped down the alphas cheek. He knew the omega wasn't exaggerating.

 _'He must be really strong.'_

"So...I don't mean to change the topic but...are you like excited about becoming the next Kazekage?" Gaara shrugged.

"A little. Half and half. I'm not sure really. I want to give rights to omegas and betas, though, I know that I won't be able too probably. Somehow they'll keep me from doing that."

"Your father?" the redhead nodded. "I...I don't know if this will be helpful or not, but I...I think you'll be the greatest Kazekage ever! Maybe no one else does! But remember on the day you're becoming Kazekage and everyone's booing! I'll be the one cheering you on!" the blonde gave him a thumbs up and a grin. Gaara's eyes were wide. Before he could say anything, the alpha suddenly started to panic. "Oh my Kami! Moto! I completely forgot about him! I'm the worst big brother ever! I'm sorry, but I gotta go!" the blonde was about to take off, though before he did, he grabbed the omegas shoulders. "I wanna see you again!"

"What...? Why?"

"Because I want to be your friend!"

"M-my friend?"

"Yeah! How about I come and get you tomorrow?"

"T-tomorrow?"

"Yeah! I'll you see then!" that's when the alpha ran off.

"Naruto wait!" it was useless, the alpha was gone.

* * *

"Moto!" Naruto swung open the wooden door to their home. Thankful to see the boy sitting at the table with a cup of water. He sighed in relief. "Thank Kami! I thought I lost ya back there! Sorry, I didn't mean to just leave you." Moto shrugged, eye then turning into something like a smirk.

"So, how did that conversation go with that omega you helped?" Naruto blushed slightly, rubbing his cheek with his index finger, looking away.

"O-oh nothin special, just chatted." the twelve year old nodded, not really believing what the other said.

* * *

The Next Day

Gaara sighed, shutting the door to his bedroom. Today was just another boring day of lesson, stuff he already knew. He shouldn't know, but he does. The lessons were preparing him to become the Kazekage. When he was younger, sometimes when he was bored, he would sneak into the library and read some of the forbidden scrolls or files that only alphas could accesses. If anyone found out, the punishment could be severe.

The redhead laid out on the bed, his room was turning a yellow, pink color from the sun setting and the open balcony letting the light in. It looks like that alpha Naruto won't be coming. Good, it's better if he doesn't. He shut his eyes, wanting to sleep, though, that's something he's always struggled with.

"Pssst! Gaara! Gaara!" the omegas eyes shot open, he rushed out to the balcony and looked over the edge to see the alpha.

"Naruto!"

"Yeah! Come down!"

"No, you have too leave."

"What? No! Come on! I said I wanted to become your friend and I never go back on my word!" the redhead rolled his eyes.

"I don't care! Go!"

* * *

"Sorry I couldn't get you sooner! I forgot my shift ended so late today!" the blonde said happily, laughing. Gaara doesn't know how it happened, but he was somehow walking the streets with the idiot. He let out a sigh. Well, since he's here and the alpha probably won't let him leave, he might as well get to know the other.

"So...if you don't mind, could you tell me a little bit about yourself." Naruto had to think.

"Hey! Did you hear?!" two shinobi ran towards each other right in front of them "The Kazekage's son has gone missing!" Gaara gritted his teeth.

"Damn." he whispered, pulling the cloak more over his face. Suddenly, the alpha got a devilish look in his eyes, instead of panicking.

"Really?! Oh no!" the other shinobi gasped.

"Hey Gaara," Naruto whispered in his eye smiling mischievously. "Wanna do something fun?"

"This isn't the time fo-" he was pulled into the nearest alley. The blonde picked up some sand from the ground and spit into it before rolling it into a ball. He peeked out at the two shinobi who were still talking, and threw the ball of spit sand at one of their heads.

"What the hell?!" the one that got hit cried. Naruto ducked in quickly.

"Probably some stupid kids." it was now dark out with only the light of the moon so it must have been hard to see the blonde "Y'know though, if sons gone then that means he won't become Kazekage."

"Yeah, that's a good point. Why even bother looking for him? He can come home if he wants or not."

The blonde looked up at him "Now you try." Gaara was in disbelief. This insane alpha could get them both arrested!

"No! This is-"

"Come on! Just try it! You may think it's fun! Plus, you've been in a boring old palace all day! You need some excitement!" Gaara had to think about it, he's never done anything like this before. He picked up the sand and Naruto smiled. "Yay! Alright!" the alpha also did one. Both peeked out, the shinobi were still talking, and they threw their sand at the same time.

"What the fuck?! You mother fucking kids! Get over here!" Gaara and Naruto bolted, running as fast as they possibly could. The redhead was in the lead, finding a street that would throw the others off guard.

"This way!" he grabbed the alphas hand and ran with him down the street, their hands still connected. They found an alley thankfully, hiding in there just to be safe. They looked at one another, panting, but still had the breath to start laughing a little.

"We showed them huh?" Naruto laughed breathlessly. Gaara nodded.

"That was the most intense thing I've ever done in my life." the redhead admitted still a little out of breath "And it was...actually fun. I've never had to run for my life before."

"See? What I tell ya? You never know things until you try them!" Naruto gave him a thumbs up before smirking "Wanna try some more?" Gaara gave a tiny smirk of his own that felt foreign to his lips.

* * *

The two spent almost the entire night doing mischievous things. Nothing too terribly bad. The redhead couldn't believe it, he was actually laughing and smiling for the first time in who knows how long. It was real. Though, he had to go back at some point. They walked back to his balcony undetected. Both claimed up the rope that they used to get down and Gaara got onto his balcony while Naruto stayed on the rope.

"Thank you." the redhead said smiling "That was really actually fun."

"See I told you!" Naruto grinned. Suddenly, their eyes connected. Sky blue to turquoise green. Gaara doesn't know what possessed him to do so, but he started to lean in slowly, closing his eyes. The alpha blushed. "Hahahahah! O-oh look at the sun! I mean moon! Looks like I better get going!" he said nervously "I'll see ya again Gaara!" Naruto moved down the rope.

"Yeah..." the redhead whispered watching the other run away into the night.

* * *

Gaara doesn't know why, he just really wants to see Naruto again. Maybe it's because he's never had a friend before. He wondered if Naruto felt the same way. They haven't seen each other in almost two weeks, and all his thoughts suddenly began to revolve around the other.

Today was the only day he had off from lessons. Maybe he should sneak out. There's nothing fun to do in the palace besides sit around and wait for the next day. So, he pulled on his long hooded coat and went down the rope, hurrying before someone saw.

* * *

The streets of Suna where quite busy as they always were. People walking down the street with their children, merchants bribing, conversations filling the air. Every time he walks these streets he can't help but be indulged in everything.

All of a sudden he stopped, his eyes saw bright spiky blonde hair. Naruto was scooping up feces and putting them into a wagon that was led by a donkey with a boy who looked a little younger than them doing the same. The boy was odd looking. All wrapped up like a mummy, one eye and a little of his cheek was all you could see along with brown spiky hair and a lazy gaze. Gaara walked up to them.

"May I be of some assistance?" the redhead asked making the blonde look up at him with a shocked expression that soon turned into a happy one.

"Gaara!" Naruto smiled then looked over at the boy "Moto, come over here for a sec!" the brown hair boy dropped the shovel before walking over to the blonde. Naruto put a hand on the younger shoulder. "Gaara this is my younger brother Moto!" Moto gave him a wave and his eyes curved into a 'U'. The scent hit him, letting him know that the boy was an alpha.

"Hello." Moto said politely.

"Hello." Gaara smiled back.

"What are you doing out here?" Naruto asked, the omega shrugged.

"Just got bored, nothing to do at home. Need any help?" the blonde picked up an extra shovel, handing it to him.

"If you insist." he took the shovel and began to do what the alphas were doing.

* * *

At the end of the day, they were all drenched in sweat. They'd probably been working for at least eleven hours. Gaara's never worked like that before, but couldn't say he hated it. Doing something was actually enjoyable. They reported to the boss. The man raised an eyebrow Gaara who just stayed silent. Suddenly, Naruto let out a growl.

"I'm getting real tired of your shit old man!" the blonde shouted "We are suppose to get five coins a day! You only give us two!"

"Naruto..." Moto mumbled in a warning tone.

"No! I'm sick of this guy thinking he can get away with this! We have a family to support too and we're struggling to survive! So either give us the right pay or else-!"

"Or else you'll what?" the man asked. The mans voice made the omega shiver. "Quiet? Well if you quiet then you're not getting anything." the alphas laugh wasn't any better than his voice. Naruto growled, knowing the other was right. Gaara couldn't just stand there, he had to do something.

"Give them the correct amount." he said loudly interrupting the alphas laughter.

"What did you say omega?"

"I said give them the correct amount." the redhead looked up so their eyes met.

"And why should I listen to an omega?" Gaara put down his hood so his face was revealed.

"My name is Gaara and I am the future Kazekage. Being part of the royal family I demand you give these two the right amount of pay. I worked along side them and know they are very hard working, they don't deserve this treatment."

"Gaara..." Naruto whispered, feeling very honored that the omega was standing up for them and was completely shocked that Gaara just openly revealed himself. Although, their boss had a different reaction then the red head hoped. The older alpha took a crop from the wagon he was leaning on before taking the omegas wrist and throwing him onto the ground unsympathetically.

"You worthless piece of _qamama_! How dare you speak out against me!" he held up the crop high, ready to strike. The omega covered his face in defense.

"Gaara!" the blonde shouted, not fast enough to move. The crop whipped against the pale skin of his arm, leaving a mark. A sudden bubble of possessiveness was blowing inside of the alpha, making him let out a threatening growl, but before he or the man could do anything they were interrupted.

"There you are!" an shinobi marched up to the scene, taking Gaara by the wrist, lifting him up roughly from the ground. Naruto was seriously about ready to kill both. Alphas are naturally possessive over family and mates."We've been looking all over the place for you!" the shinobi looked at the boss "Terribly sorry sir, don't punish these boys, it's all this ones fault." the boss nodded. "Wait until your father hears about this!" the shinobi shouted in the redheads face, dragging him away down the streets.

* * *

It had been two days since that incident had happened. Gaara laid on his side on the bed. It was late out, the full moon was shinning brightly with the stars twinkling happily around. He sighed, he wasn't able to do anything that was useful. Hopefully Naruto and Moto didn't get fired. If they did, they'll never forgive himself.

"Gaara! Gaara! Gaara! Wake up!" a loudly voice tried to whisper and it seemed oddly close. The omega turned around to the side of the balcony to see the alpha hanging on the edge, peering over.

"Naruto!" he said walking over, the blonde smiled. "Naruto, I'm being dead serious, you have to go."

"No please! Hear me out! I feel bad about what happened. Let me make it up to you! I wanna show you something!"

"Please, I don't want you to get into trouble."

"Come on it will be great!"

"No, now leave!"

* * *

Again, Gaara wasn't sure how it happened. One minute he was arguing, the next, he was doing exactly what he was saying not to do. How does the alpha do it? Though, where the blonde was taking him seemed to be really worth it.

They were far from the city, out in the wide open. All around them was sand and stars. No buildings or anything in the way. The two sat down on the sand which turned a sort of pale blue from the light. Gaara's mouth gabbed slightly, it felt like they were in space itself with the view. The moon was almost in their faces along with the stars.

"So..." Naruto started "What happened? What did your dad say?" the omega shrugged looking down.

"He only lectured me." he looked over at the blonde "What about you? Did you get fired?"

"Nope! Pretty much the same. Just a lecture." they both let out a sigh "I'm sorry Gaara...I should have never let you work. It was a mistake. I didn't mean for you to get hurt."

"It's fine. I should have never spoke out anyway. I'm sorry too, I wasn't able to help your family."

"That's alright too, we just need to work harder that's all. Y'know though, you're really brave for speaking out." Naruto looked at him with a smile. Gaara doesn't know why he blushed slightly.

"A-anyway, I wanted to ask you for some time now, tell me a little bit more about yourself." the alpha had to think.

"Well, I live with my sensei and brother-"

"Wait, wait, I'm sorry to interrupted, but your "sensei"?"

"Yeah! He's an omega and is kinda like my mom, though, he didn't like me calling him mom at the time when he was raising me, but then became a mom. I guess the name "sensei" just stuck. I'm not related to Moto or my sensei, though I still consider Moto my full brother." the blonde smiled.

"I see." Gaara said "What about the dad?" a sickening sound came from the alpha.

"Ugh, him. I prefer not to speak his name or else I may throw up!" he exaggerated angrily "He's nothin more then a bastard. He brought us all here from the leaf and then just left us here! I hate him after he did this to Iruka-sensei and Moto." Naruto growled "If I ever see him again I'm going to rip him apart!" Gaara looked down, feeling the alphas anger radiating off. Naruto cooled down, taking in a deep breath. "What about you? What's your family like?" the redhead didn't know where to start.

"Well...I have an older brother who's an alpha and an older sister who's a beta. Though, they don't live with me and my father anymore."

"What about your mom?"

"My mom died while giving birth to me, shortly after so I never met her." Naruto looked up at the stars.

"Yeah...I know what that's kinda like. Iruka-sensei found me at a young age, and raised me all by himself for a sort amount of time until Moto's dad came into the picture." Gaara nodded, remaining silent. "What happened to your brother and sister?"

"My brother decided to travel the world and my sister fell in love with an alpha from another village in the sand. She was pregnant with their child so decided to go with him. She is a beta, so it's not like my dad cared too much about her anyway." Gaara had a hint of displeasure at the last part.

"I'm guessing he didn't care about you either that much huh?" the redhead shook his head.

"He only cared about my older brother because he was an alpha. Me and my sister were just sort of there."

"That's just...wow...to your own kids..." the omega shrugged.

"I'm an omega, that's just how it works in families."

"I think that's wrong."

"There's nothing anyone can do about it." Gaara stared off into the distance "Also, I wouldn't go around saying that your sensei is an omega and lives alone. Here, an omega must have a mate in order too have a home." Naruto nodded.

"Yeah, it's the same way in the leaf."

"Do you know how your sensei was able to pay for food and taxes?" there were only a grain of sand of jobs and omega could have. Most were illegal ones. The alpha shook his head.

"No, he never said." a silence fell over them "What did the boys call you? A quama-"

" _Qamama._ " Gaara corrected "It's Arabic for trash."

"You speak Arabic here?"

"Yes and no. It's becoming more of a dead language. Though some villages in the sand still speak it. Most royals also know it so that's how I know. In Suna it's a mix of English and Arabic."

"Oh, I did not know that." the alpha said "How do you say "moon" in Arabic?"

" _A_ _lqamar_."

"Star?"

" _N_ _ajma_."

"I really like you." Gaara's eyes went wide, looking over at Naruto who gave him a slight smile, looking as if he feared the answer.

" _'Anamuejab bik 'aydaan haqqanaan_." the omega responded, turning his head away. Ignoring the blush across his cheeks. The alpha found the confidence deep inside of him. He scooted closer to Gaara so their faces were inches from each other.

"Am-I mean ah-Anam-dammit!" the redhead smiled. He also leaned in so their heads bumped.

" _'Anamuejab bik 'aydaan haqqanaan, Narutu._ " their lips met for the first time underneath the pale moon light and stars. Neither had the courage to break away until they ran out of air. _  
_

* * *

**am i the only one who thinks that Arabic is a really pretty language? like everyone i meet is like "ew no it sounds ugly!" and im just like "IT'S BEAUTIFUL!"  
**

 **okay i have a few questions XD**

 **if anyone is Arabic or knows it can you plz answer just a few questions?**

 **okay so im using google translate(really reliable i know) and when i typed in "i really like you naruto" it translated into "i really love you naruto" and i was just like "wow back it up! we're not there yet! jumpin a little ahead there google!" so i just did "i really like you" and added in naruto.**

 **is that like okay? did i break like a rule of like how a sentence is set up? im just curious and if someone could answer that would be nice:)! thank you!**

 **quick translations again!:**

 **Qamama: trash  
**

 **Alqamar: moon  
**

 **Najma: star  
**

 **'Anamuejab bik _'_ aydaan haqqanaan: i really like you  
**

 **Narutu: naruto(?)  
**

 **'Anamuejab bik 'aydaan haqqanaan, Narutu" i really like you naruto  
**

 **if anything is wrong please feel free to correct me!(plz be nice though)**

 **anyway,**

 **i hope you all enjoyed this chapter and i hope to see you in the next:D!**


End file.
